An OLED display unit is one of hotspots in the current research field of flat-panel display devices. Compared with liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, the OLED display unit has the advantages of low energy consumption, a low production cost, self-luminescence, a wide viewing angle, and a rapid response speed, etc. Currently, the OLED display unit has begun to replace the LCD devices in the flat-panel display field such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and digital cameras.
The OLED display unit mainly includes: a base substrate and pixel units formed on the base substrate and arranged in a matrix. The pixel unit includes a plurality of subpixel units arranged in the same layer and pixel circuits which are respectively connected with the subpixel units in one-to-one correspondence. One subpixel unit includes an OLED structure.